


Girl meets her monster again

by artsyspikedhair



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Heavy Angst, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair





	

Riley Matthews was not normally a shy person. So when she walked into school with her hood so far over her head her hair didn't show, Maya knew something was wrong.

"Riley, you like surprises, right?" 

Maya knew the answer but waited for the head nod anyway. She then pulled Riley's hood down. Riley, oddly, struggled against the blonde's attempt at what Maya thought was fun. The reason soon became apparent. Riley had a massive bruise on her eye. 

Riley tried to make light of the situation as dawning horror appeared on Maya's expression. "Surprise!" she said weakly,waving her arms. 

"Riley, who did this to you?"

"I fell down the stairs to my apartment."

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Riley nodded, knowing if she spoke her lie would be obvious. "No, I know that's not true, because every time something like that happens you always send me a selfie and complain about what a klutz you are." 

"Look, it's really not a big deal. It doesn't even hurt that much." 

"Riley, if someone's hurting you, as your girlfriend it is my job to beat them up."

"Maya, no!" Riley sounded terrified. Something really was wrong. 

Riley was muttering no, to herself or Maya, Maya didn't know. "Look, no, I was joking, but if you tell me, I'll..." Maya paused to think of what Riley might want. "I'll get you that Red Planet Diaries soundtrack I know you want."

"My mom thinks I don't deserve to have the soundtrack after I skipped her work, even though I followed the punishment of the grounding." 

"Riles-"

"You were right to be scared of her. She expects me to be able to do stuff she never taught me, like washing the dishes at her restaurant. I got mad at her for expecting me to work without being paid. I deserved it, Maya. I was being ungrateful."

"Riley- your mom- but she- she hit you?" 

Riley said yes a little too quickly. She started laughing at the shock Maya had in her voice. Didn't she know Riley had to be perfect? Didn't she know? It was the wrong reaction. 

'Riley, just because my family's getting good doesn't mean you have to lie to me- to let me think you were serious!? About something like this, of all things!? I can't- you know how much I love your family. And you dare joke about your mom hitting you!?" 

Riley flinched. Maya saw Riley flinch, fear apparent in her eyes. "You-you weren't lying?"

"Maya, it's okay. You can still love my family. I was the one in the wrong, I messed up, and so she punished me. It's how discipline works."

"Not by hitting your kid! You know what, follow me." And with their hands interlocked, Maya led Riley to the nurse, because at the very least, the bruise had to be looked after.


End file.
